


The Card

by YourGreenEyedMonster (Mon_beau_sur_lun)



Series: Christmas Drabbles [2]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mon_beau_sur_lun/pseuds/YourGreenEyedMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Prince Lestat.</p><p>Christmas Card from Daniel to Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Card

Louis looks at the Christmas card in his hand. It has a picture of a seal on it wearing a Santa hat with a green stripe going around the hat. The outside of the card seemed odd and made him wonder who would send such a card to him. He opened the card and raised his dark raven eyebrows as he read the short illegible note scrawled inside.

Dear Louis,  
Season's greetings. I decided to send you this card because I know we were both at loose ends since Armand left me and you are no longer living with Lestat. I have been with Marius since Armand abandoned me to my insanity. I am now living in Brazil. I would like to speak with you because it has been quite some time since our interview. Since the interview both of our lives have drastically changed and I feel we could be good friends and confidants. If you come I promise not to bring out the mistletoe or write another book! I thought it would be fun to get to know one another and to catch up on old times.  
Your Friend,  
Daniel

Louis looked at the card and considered the message. The last he had heard of Daniel he was obsessively building models. Perhaps he would go and see him then maybe visit Armand. It is time to get out of New Orleans. Time to move away from Lestat and the memories of her. He shrugged and put the card down on the desk. He decided not to make any decisions tonight because he has all the time in the world. Soon he will leave New Orleans behind along with any thoughts of his maker. It was now time to concentrate on himself and to move forward with his life. Time to quit expecting so much from him and to stop living in the past. A new year and a new life. Yes, he liked the thought of the future possibilities. He smiled as he went to bed for the first time in years.

**Author's Note:**

> 12-21-15, 356 am  
> Drabble Dimanche: Last minute holiday prep  
> Prompts: Send Stripe Seal Short Bonus: Mistletoe  
> Word count: 344


End file.
